Brave New World
by sevenchapters
Summary: After Qetsiyah performs a spell to bring Bonnie back to life, Bonnie finds herself in an Alternate Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this idea on tumblr in an Anti tag I find solace in where someone said that they wish they had sent Elena to an AU and it somehow turned into a story about my crackship.**

* * *

Bonnie awakes to a pounding headache, immediately chalking it up to the amount of alcohol she consumed the night before. She groans as a wave of nausea washes over her and raises her hands to her temples to put a stop to the pain and sighs as her headache fades away, only opening her eyes when it's gone. Suddenly thankful for being a witch only to feel her whole body tense when she feels that she's surrounded. Without a second thought she lifts her hand sending them all flying back as she jumps to her feet ready to level another attack just in case they all decide to retaliate for her actions. Only to apologize through a laugh when she sees she attacked her friends, immediately running over to Stefan helping him to his feet, a frown settling across her features when he looks at her in confusion yet relaxes under her touch when she cups his face greeting him with a smile. Feeling her heart drop to her stomach when she looks into his eyes, greeted with a haunted look instead of the usual warmth. A shaky breath escaping her lips when she notices the lack of a smile as he stares back at her.

"You're not my Stefan." she whispers letting her hands drop to her sides, blinking when she sees a flash of hurt in his eyes, her eyebrows knitting together when she notices the realization that quickly replaces the hurt. She slowly turns around taking in the looks on everyone's faces, noticing the strange looks she's getting, tilting her head at the subtle differences in her friends from clothing to more cosmetic when she sees Caroline "What the hell is going on?" She frowns mainly directing her question to Damon.

"We just resurrected you." He answers, looking over to Jeremy who looks just as confused.

"Resurrected?" she frowns but then smiles figuring that he's joking "No seriously, what's going on?" She turns to Katherine thrown off by the doe eyes that stare back at her.

"I just told you." He growls suddenly feeling annoyed as he takes several steps towards her.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist watching as his flies into a wall "Do you really want to do this again Salvatore?" She asks matching his tone. Being reminded of the first and last time she and Damon actually fought.

"Bon," Elena stops when Bonnie scowls at her.

Bonnie narrows her eyes when she hears Katherine call her 'Bon', a nickname that she hates with a passion, yet only allows two people to call her that and she definitely was not one of them. But the longer she stares at her she finally picks up on the one thing that makes her stand apart from her sister, instead of the mischievous glint, she sees the timid look in her eyes "Elena?" she breathes, feeling her eyes water before closing her eyes forcing herself to push her shock aside "What the hell is going on?" She repeats under her breath, turning her back to everyone walking over to go sit on the couch stopping when she takes a glance in the mirror, her eyes going wide when she sees her reflection. Instead of her shoulder length blonde hair she sees long black curls. Looking down at her body seeing she's in a green cardigan over a white tank top, black jeans and green flats, instead of the red bandeau, black leather overalls and black ankle boots she was in last night. She wanted to scream but she couldn't bring herself to even find her voice. So she stands in front of the mirror staring at herself in shock, wondering what happened to her.

Everyone exchanges glances after seeing Bonnie walk over to a mirror, a scowl on her face as she stares at her reflection before turning back towards them going straight to Damon grabbing him by his throat lifting him off of the ground.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what the hell is going on." She growls, digging her nails into his throat. She would never admit it out loud but whenever she can't figure something out she knows that he will. Well that and he's the reason behind most of her distress.

"Ten...nine...eight" She starts to count when he doesn't say anything.

"I told you." He wheezes grasping at her hands, wondering when she got so strong.

Bonnie drops him when she sees the panic in his eyes realizing he's telling the truth. She starts to pace back and forth, pushing her hair back as she tries to remember what she did last night. She remembers the party, remembers dancing with Katherine and Caroline, remembers being thrown down onto the bed by Stefan and…" she clears her throat and shakes her head to clear her mind of those thoughts. Stilling as a memory of seeing a bright white light surrounding her feeling as if she was being ripped out of her body forces it's way into her mind. She closes her eyes and lets out a long breath forcing herself to calm down and turns on her heel to walk back over to Damon, crossing her arms over her chest as she stares down at him, fighting back a smirk at the fear radiating off of his body "You said you resurrected me." she frowns"What, are you a witch or something?"

"No, I'm a vampire." He answers staring up at her, unsure of where she's going with this.

"So you're a baby vamp?" she chuckles before a look of pity settles on her face when she picks up on his age "Did you not feed today or something? Damon's usually more of a challenge." She smiles.

"No, I'm just not sure what the hell you are." He answers sitting up, frowning when the latter of her comment registers.

"I'm a witch." she replies as if it were obvious "Am I weak here or something?"

"No, but you've never picked me up but my neck."

"So I'm weak." she scoffs "And conservative as hell." she remarks looking down at her clothes "Am I dating anyone?" She asks trying to distract herself from what's happening, hoping that she's just dreaming.

Damon looks at Jeremy waiting for him to answer.

Bonnie turns her head following his gaze, cringing when she sees that he's staring at Jeremy "Oh you've got to be kidding me." she shakes her head "I'm dating Baby Gilbert?" she asks in disbelief "No offense," she raises her hand towards him when she sees him look offended "you're cute and all but my best friend's little brother?" She turns to Caroline who nods clearly trying to fight back a smile, still not being able to bring herself to look at Elena.

"Who did you think you were with?" Damon inquires, by the way she automatically went to Stefan he knows it's his little brother but he wants to hear her say it aloud.

"Stefan." she answers looking over to the younger Salvatore who raises his eyebrows not bothering to hide that he's checking her out "Well at least that's who I'm with in my world." she turns back to Caroline. A smile gracing her features when she sees Tyler "Hybrid?" she tilts her head "That's interesting." She murmurs giving him a once over.

"Why are you looking at him like that?" Caroline frowns not liking the look in her eyes.

"Oh." Bonnie says slightly taken back by the crazed look in the blonde's eyes "Really?" she raises her eyebrows looking back and forth from Tyler and Caroline before settling on the former "You managed to get the Barbie? Good for you." she grins "We used to date." Bonnie shrugs turning back to Caroline who blinks in surprise at the reveal turning her attention back to Tyler who grins before looking away.

"What do you mean your world?" Elena takes it upon herself to ask the question since it seems to have gone over everyone else's head.

"I never died...well technically I did but no one really counts it since it was a part of a spell to make me immortal but…well with the exception of Silas to gain immortality you kind of have to die." Bonnie rambles.

"Bon," Caroline calls the witch trying to get her to focus on the direct question.

Bonnie cringes, cutting her eyes at Caroline "And _that_ , I don't let anyone call me _that_ except for Matt and Elena. Sometimes Stefan but only when we're having-"

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie rolls her eyes "I had to sit through hearing you, Kat and Elena talk about Tyler, Damon, Matt, Klaus, Kol, apparently _not_ so straight lace Elijah and whoever was your or Kat's flavor of the week and even in another universe you can't stand to hear about me and Stefan. I wasn't even going to go into detail." Bonnie frowns walking over to where she can look everyone taking in the shocked looks on their faces, figuring that their Bonnie is as reserved as she dresses "I thought it was pretty needless to say at this point but I guess not" she meets everyone's eyes "I'm not Bonnie. At least not your Bonnie. Before you ask, no this is not my doing. Stefan and I were on vacation until yesterday and the only reason we even came back is because it was Lexi's birthday and she can barely go a day without seeing him as it is, so her birthday is completely out of the question." Bonnie rolls her eyes "If I find out that she had anything to do with this I don't care what Stefan says I'm roasting that bi-"

"Bonnie!"

"What?" Bonnie screams back at the doppleganger who lifts her hand towards Stefan, she slowly turns to face him expecting the scolding expression she usually receives whenever she talks about his best friend only to feel her heart drop at the broken look on his face "Stef?" Bonnie's voice takes on a gentle tone as she starts to walk towards him "What's wrong?"

"Lexi isn't…"

"Lexi isn't what?" Bonnie frowns turning to Caroline when the blonde is the one to answer her question, blinking when she mouths that she's dead "Who?" following the vampire's line of sight to see it's locked on Damon and before Bonnie can stop herself she sends a makeshift stake into the elder Salvatore's chest just shy of his heart watching as he lets out a loud groan "Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"I may not like Lexi but she's important to Stefan, so I have no choice but to care about her Damon. Or you for that matter." she adds walking over to Stefan "Are you okay?" Bonnie asks softly, raising her hands to either side of his face.

"It was years ago."

"Stefan, you still feel guilty over deaths that happened eighty years ago. But you expect me to believe that you're over Lexi? Or did you just forget who you're speaking to?"

"No offense but, you don't know anything about me."

"Your favorite book is The Great Gatsby and it's also your least favorite because it reminds of you of the worst version of yourself. Your favorite food is this pasta dish I can't pronounce because your mom made it every year for your birthday or when you did something that made her and your father proud but you only eat it twice a year. Once on her birthday and the other on the anniversary of her death, in which you and Damon stop your bitching to cook and eat it together, but you never told anyone about that, except for me. You torture yourself every year by going to Chicago to see the wall and pick ten names of your victims and check on their family; pay for their education, fill their bank account, whatever you can do that makes whatever their dealing with go away. S.S." she gives him a look watching as his eyes widen at the mention of the latest member of his bloodline "You hate kindles because you prefer the feel of turning a page. You hate dancing because you think you look stupid but you will do it just to make someone smile or you have a pushy girlfriend. Your least favorite vampire myths are crosses and garlic because you were brought up as Catholic and you are Italian. You like having your ears and hair played with. Your favorite color is yellow―even though it's an awful color, but a couple of years ago you told me that it was green because it's the color of my eyes." she smiles before sobering "Or at least that's my Stefan's, but going by the look on your face I'm right about everything except the favorite color being green. Right?"

She smiles and pats his cheek when he nods.

"The only notable difference between you and my Stefan is the look in his eyes when he sees me. I'm sure that the story behind your vampirism is due to a girl who couldn't make up her mind between you and Damon and from the way you can barely look at your brother I'm assuming that history repeated itself when you came back here with the doppelganger of said girl. Except in my world you were turned off by the fact that there was a carbon copy of her walking around and dodged her like the plague. But you had to put up with her because she was a friend of your now ex girlfriend."

"And who would that be?"

"The doppelganger is Caroline but the ex girlfriend would be Katherine." she answers turning to look around for the brunette only speaking when she sees that she's absent "Speaking of Kat, where is she?"

"Six feet under." Damon smirks not bothering to hide how pleased he is that she was finally gone.

"So this is hell." Bonnie concludes under her breath ignoring the affronted look she's getting from Elena "Okay, who brought me back?"

"Qetsiyah."

They all flinch when Bonnie's face hardens "What the hell is wrong with you?" she frowns looking around the room "What's next? Are we just letting Silas walk around freely? Are we besties with Klaus? Do I actually listen to Damon?" she frowns when she realizes a couple of people are missing "Nevermind don't answer any of that, judging by the looks on your faces I've obviously lost my damn mind in this world. Where is Kol?" She asks, knowing that besides herself and Klaus he's the most knowledgeable when it comes to witchcraft. If not more so.

Bonnie feels a twinge when Damon tells her that he's dead forcing herself to remember that he's only dead in this world "Okay, where is Klaus?"

"New Orleans."

Bonnie closes her eyes "Who's the closest to him?" feeling her eyebrows raise of their own volition when she sees several eyes go to Stefan while others go to Caroline who looks down with a guilty look on her face "Hm." turning her attention to Damon "Who will he be more willing to listen to?"

"I'd say Barbie, but he and Stefan have history."

"Oh," Bonnie breathes taken back by the reveal and looks at Stefan who shakes his head once it registers why she's looking at him.

"We were friends in the twenties." Stefan rushes to explain, glaring at his brother when he chuckles.

Damon laughs, starting to like this Bonnie, wondering if she can stay but quickly puts a stop to that thought when he remembers how she manhandled him earlier. Being tossed around like a ragdoll or brought to his knees was one thing but her going all she hulk on him was another.

"Come on Stef." Bonnie turns on her heel walking towards the door not bothering to wait for him. She's barely been here for thirty minutes and she finds them annoying. Well she finds Damon annoying, nothing unusual about that but being in the same room as Elena makes her uncomfortable. Still reeling that she's alive instead of Katherine. She wouldn't say that she didn't like that Elena was alive and well―well as much as she could be considering her being a vampire and all―but Bonnie would never say that she and the brunette were ever exactly friends. They were more like friend adjacent since she was sure that the only reason they even talked was because of Katherine and Caroline. And if it weren't for those two they would have only put up with each other because of their relationships with the Salvatores. Though she always did have a soft spot for her, but she'd never admit it.

Without the slightest bit of hesitation Stefan smiles and trails behind Bonnie closing the door after himself ignoring Elena and Caroline's calls after him. His thoughts being completely on Bonnie, thinking that he might actually have a chance with his Bonnie. Despite her constant protests. He knows that she's nothing remotely close to this but knowing that he actually got this version of her in a different world makes him think that he could eventually wear her down in this one.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." Bonnie smiles when he opens the door to the passenger seat of his car for her.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He replies waiting until she's seated before closing the door. Rolling his eyes when he spots his brother and his ex making their way towards them, clearly inviting themselves.

"If you think I'm leaving you alone with a juiced up Bonnie, you're out of your mind." Damon says climbing into the back seat.

"So in other words, you're tagging along to do some completely unnecessary cock blocking along with his bothered ex girlfriend." Bonnie comments "And as far as me being 'juiced up' I'm pretty sure your Bonnie can do anything I can, she's obviously holding back."

"And how do you know that?" Damon narrows his eyes.

"Because I'm in her body, which means I have her powers. I may have a little more control and skill but everything I just did, she can do too. What I don't understand is why she hasn't done this before. Or why she puts up with a group of people who are dumb enough" she stops and turns to Stefan "no offense, love." she smiles before turning back to Damon "to willingly raise a two thousand year old immortal. But she obviously knew what she was doing if you all are still alive. Yet it took her down in the process." She lets out a deep sigh, finding herself disappointed in this version of herself.

"You don't sound too impressed."

"Because I'm wondering what she finds so appealing to stay here. The only reason I even stayed in this town is because Stefan is attached to it. Otherwise I would've left a long time ago. And Jeremy obviously didn't have a part in her resurrection based on the way he was staring at me the entire time so I'm curious as to why she's still here."

"You don't sound to much better." Damon snorts.

"Why? Because I want my boyfriend to be happy? And don't want to have him choose between me and his ass hat of a brother?" Bonnie counters. She never thought that Damon could be more of an ass but she was clearly wrong.

"Does he let you talk to me like this?"

"One; no matter how much I love him he doesn't have that kind of control over me, nor will he ever. And two; this is mild compared to half of the things I say to you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to have a nice car ride to the airport without having to hear your voice." She closes her eyes trying to connect with her world. Frowning when she realizes something's blocking her.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks sensing her distress.

"I hope none of you are counting on seeing your Bonnie again." She answers after a moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damon frowns.

"It means Bonnie doesn't want to come back." she answers "Which means we're going to have to work even harder to send me back. Because there is no way in hell that I'm staying here."

"And what if we refuse?" Damon smiles not being able to help himself.

"Then I'll start sending everyone away to an undisclosed location one by one, starting with Elena." she returns his smile "No offense but I don't like it here. And judging by how Bonnie is blocking me out, neither does she. The difference is is that I have a life that I am happy with and if it means eliminating you all to get back to it I have no problem doing so."

Bonnie knows that she's being ruthless, to a point where they may even hate her but she figures it'll give them a motivation to get their Bonnie back. And if not, maybe this will give their Bonnie a reason to come back on her own.

"Afraid Stefan will fall head over heels for Bon Bon?" Damon taunts. He knows he shouldn't do this but he refuses to show how much he's afraid of her threat. Unlike his Bonnie he has a feeling this one will actually carry her threats through.

"No," she cringes after the nickname settles in "Stefan isn't the problem. He's actually the reason I'm getting anything at all. What did you guys do to her?"

Out of all the things to be curious about, that is the one consistent question that has stayed in her mind. Bonnie can see why her alternate wouldn't want to come back, but for the life of her she can't figure out why she saw this as the solution. Bonnie knows better than anyone how stubborn she can be, but it has never been to this extent. Especially when the obvious solution to the problem is to just leave. But when she hears Stefan's response it makes her realize that one of the reasons she might not want to come back is the reason she's still around in the first place.

"We haven't exactly treated her the way you should treat a friend." Stefan admits.

"Speak for yourself." Damon remarks, he's called Bonnie a lot of things but he can't remember a friend being one of them.

"Damon." Elena steps in finally breaking her silence. After being addressed as the 'Bothered Ex Girlfriend' she had felt like she had been slapped. This Bonnie obviously didn't like her and she wanted to know why, but she has a feeling coming right out and asking her wouldn't go over so well so she'd managed to stay quiet until Damon's comment. She may love her boyfriend but she'll be the first to admit that he's the last person that can reject Stefan's answer. Not after the way he treats her most of the time.

Bonnie tilts her head "If that's true, why were you the only one to realize that I wasn't your Bonnie?"

"Let's just say, she's upset with me at the moment." Stefan answers, keeping his eyes on the road, completely aware of the looks he's getting from Damon and Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie awakes with a start, immediately realizing that there's something wrong. Instead of being in the living room of the boarding house she finds herself on a bed.

As soon as her feet hit the floor she groans grabbing her head as she falls back as a vision of Qetsiyah stopping mid chant looking directly at Bonnie a small smile on her ancestor's face before feeling herself falling to the ground forces itself in her mind. Bonnie sits there for several moments in shock―though she really shouldn't be surprised considering it wasn't the first time an ancestor has screwed her over―before looking around the room, spotting a door she immediately gets up from the bed starting towards it but stops when she sees something move in the corner of her eye. Only to sigh in the relief when she sees that it was only her reflection but the relief only lasts for a few seconds as she takes in her appearance. Instead of seeing her long black curls, she sees her hair is cut to shoulder length and is now blonde. She lets her gaze travel down her body seeing she's in black leather overalls over a red bandeau. Noticing her slight body changes; her hips are wider, her eyes are bright and her skin has a nice glow. Not what she was expecting at all but she looks good.

"What the hell is going on?" She breathes staring at her reflection.

"Admiring the view?"

Bonnie jumps when she sees Stefan approaching her. A part of her wants to protest but she finds herself melting into him when he wraps his arms around her waist, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he meets her gaze in the mirror. She opens her mouth to reply but stops when she feels her back hit the wall, Stefan smiling down at her "I-" she whimpers when Stefan grinds his hips into hers. Finding it hard to breathe when she meets his eyes, greeted with warmth and love and an undertone of lust instead of their usual haunted look.

At first Stefan smiles, happy to have finally been able to throw her off but stops when she meets his eyes and steps back, "You're not my Bonnie."

Bonnie blinks in disappointment before feeling guilt hit her at full force and shakes her head "I'm sorry." She whispers.

Stefan folds his lips to keep from laughing, if he wasn't completely sure that this wasn't his girlfriend before he definitely knows it's not her now "For what?" he asks sitting down on the bed looking back at her in genuine confusion "You're the one that was seconds away from being...well I guess you were already groped. I had you against the wall…" he trails off and lets out a long breath "Bonnie is going to kill me." He mutters under his breath.

Bonnie knows she shouldn't find the situation amusing but she finds herself struggling to not smile at Stefan's comment "So I'm the jealous type?" she asks as she takes a seat next to him on the bed. It's not until then that it hits her that he called her his Bonnie.

"Actually you call it territorial. Because apparently jealousy would imply me not being yours in the first place. By calling it territorial it means I'm already yours and you're just keeping everyone away from me."

"So I'm crazy." She states after getting over her shock.

"You said it, not me." Stefan smiles holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"You seem really calm about this." Bonnie remarks, thrown off by this version of Stefan. Finding herself taken back by her own response to what's happening. But for some reason she finds herself oddly relaxed around him.

"I'd rather have whatever this is" he motions towards her "over what happened two months ago anyday."

"Do I want to know?"

"Do you know Henrik?"

"Mikaelson?" Bonnie questions feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over her.

Stefan nods "Thought it would be a good idea undagger Klaus. I guess a couple of more days―weeks―months, however long it takes until I get Bonnie back won't hurt." He shrugs.

"Wait." Bonnie frowns "Henrik's alive?"

Stefan frowns "Yeah, is he not…"

"No in mine he's the reason the Originals are still around. If he's alive then...who?"

"Some sister, that only Finn and I think Elijah knew...I don't know." he sighs "Well whatever is going on, it couldn't have happened on a better day."

"Well, that didn't sound like sarcasm at all." Bonnie sighs getting up from the bed making her way towards the door stopping when her eyes land on a picture of a candid shot of Stefan chasing a brown skin toddler around, suddenly feeling sick "Is...is that…"

Stefan stops beside her and laughs "No, that's Lucy's son."

"I take it you don't want kids." He teases after she lets out a sigh in relief.

"It's not that I don't want kids as much as I would hate to have to play mom to kids that would technically be mine but…" She trails off.

"Yeah, Bon doesn't want kids either." He smiles holding the door open for her.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie is looking around the room, taking in all the familiar faces, even though some are from the dead. Tensing when Kol walks into the room a smile on his face when he sees her.

"Bonnie?" Kol frowns before looking at Stefan "Why-"

"Okay, we're here."

Bonnie turns her head to the doorway watching as Elena struts inside, Tyler following after her with a flushed face.

"What's so important that I had to…" She trails off when she sees Bonnie.

Bonnie blinks taking in Elena's appearance; from her curly hair and dark makeup to her dark blue tank top, skin tight black pants paired with black spike heels and a black cropped jacket. It looked like something right out of Katherine's closet.

"Who's this?" Katherine narrows her eyes at Bonnie before turning to Damon waiting for him to answer "What the hell did you do now?"

Damon rolls his eyes "It wasn't me."

"Who the hell are you?" Katherine scowls at Bonnie.

Bonnie wants to frown but finds herself laughing at the fact that Elena knew that she wasn't their Bonnie on sight.

"Yeah, that's definitely not our Bonnie." Caroline sighs walking into the room "Stefan, what's going on?"

"Do I not laugh here or something?" Bonnie narrows her eyes, remembering the strange look she received from Lexi when she smiled at her when she walked into the living room.

"Well yeah, but most of the time is when someone is in pain, or whenever you're with Stefan or Katherine." Caroline answers pointing to who Bonnie thought was Elena.

"Katherine?!" Bonnie shouts, apologizing when everyone jumps clearly taken back by her outburst "I'm friends with Katherine? What kind of ass backwards place is this?" She was fine with her being with Stefan...a little taken back but she didn't mind, but to learn that she was friends with Katherine kind of made her worry about her sanity.

"But then again…" Damon trails off laughing along with Caroline.

"Now there's my Bon Bon." Katherine nods approvingly seeing the fire in her eyes.

Bonnie flinches, she thought she hated it when Damon called her that.

"Hm, Bonnie hates that nickname too." Tyler tilts his head.

"If you're Katherine, then where is" Bonnie stops feeling dread flood through her when she sees everyone's demeanour change from amusement to sadness. Blinking in surprise when she sees a tear fall from Katherine's eye before she quickly wipes it away, pushing Tyler away when he tries to hold her saying that she's fine "No." Bonnie breathes.

"Wait" Caroline whispers "So back in your world…"

"Yeah but why does Katherine" Bonnie stops and takes a breath when she doesn't pick up anything supernatural from Katherine "Sisters?"

Caroline's mouth curls up when Bonnie catches herself before she uses the past tense. Liking that Bonnie is considerate enough to not act like Elena never existed at all.

"Yeah," Katherine nods "she's my sister. You two kind of hated each other though." She shrugs.

"Really?" Bonnie lets out a small laugh, not being able to imagine herself getting along with Katherine instead of Elena "So that means, you" she turns back to Caroline "were more team Elena and I was team Katherine?"

Caroline grins and nods her head.

"This place really is twisted. No offense." Bonnie adds remembering Caroline and Katherine's brief team up.

"So how is she?"

"She's dating Damon." Bonnie blurts rolling her eyes before apologizing "I'm not sure what you're like here but you're a complete asshole back in my world. I mean sure, you've been doing okay lately but I'm sure it's only because you're trying to resolve you and Elena's guilt for not noticing I was dead while you were playing house. And that's not even the worst part, who doesn't try to call their brother? You basically ripped his heart out of his chest and didn't even apologize for it. You didn't even fix his problem, Katherine did and the two of you had the nerve to bitch at him for sleeping with her. The first thing I'm doing when I get home is kicking your ass."

"Wait, what?" Caroline is the first to recover from her rant.

Bonnie looks away from Damon seeing everyone staring back at her with looks of shock, confusion or pure entertainment in Katherine's case.

"I would apologize but I'm getting over it. So instead I'm going to ask which part...even though that's not even half of the bullshit that he's pulled over the years."

"I didn't do anything." Damon groans looking at her.

"Yeah, I didn't believe that for a damn second." Bonnie cuts her eyes away from him.

"Did we date or something?"

"So I can't hate you for you being a shitty person to me? We have to have crawled into bed for me to despise you?"

"You can," Damon agrees "but I don't think that's the reason." He was picking up a more vengeful ex vibe from her. His Bonnie hates him but it's not to this extent.

"You spent the majority of the time I've known you trying to get between your brother's girlfriend's legs despite her constantly telling you no. Inbetween the time that you weren't being a homewrecker you terrorized me and my friends. You killed Jeremy and _that_ was because Elena turned you down. You turned Vicki into a vampire because you were bored. That was your actual reasoning behind it. You were bored. You killed Matt and then tried to kill him again, the only reason you didn't was because Elena came and stopped you. You turned my mother and never apologized for it. And that was a year ago! You threatened my life. You're the reason my Grams is dead. You treat me like complete _shit_ and the only reason you even realized I was dead was because you needed my help to fix Stefan. So hell no we didn't date." She snaps, waving her hand to put the fire out in the fireplace that she's caused from her outburst.

"Wow," he smiles "you are probably really hot in bed."

Bonnie raises her hand throwing Damon across the room before tossing him in the air using her magic to move the glass table before he lands on top of it "You're disgusting."

"Can we keep her?"

Bonnie feels heat rise to her cheeks, when she turns to see Caroline smiling at Stefan whose eyes are locked on Bonnie.

Bonnie rolls her eyes "If you think I'm apologizing to that bastard you've lost your mind." She states having recognized the look she's getting from Stefan.

"Bon," Stefan sighs.

"No, Stefan, I'm tired of his" Bonnie stops remembering that this isn't her world and settles for just huffing and turning away but makes a point of not looking at anyone. To which he frowns before coming to the conclusion that she must be with his counterpart.

"Okay, am I single?" Caroline turns back to Bonnie wanting to know about their alternates, well mainly hers.

"No."

"Who?"

"Tyler." Bonnie answers glancing over to the werewolf "But it looks like he's taken." She observes finding the pairing to be one that never even crossed her mind.

"Yes." Katherine growls staring at the blonde "He is."

Bonnie raises her eyebrows taken back by the hostility between the two. Considering they were fine literally two seconds ago and now they look as if they were about to come to blows. After seeing them visibly calm down she looks at Tyler, shaking her head when he has a smug smile on his face when she meets his gaze.

"What about Matt?"

"Matt has this weird thing going on with Rebekah."

"Mikaelson?" Caroline narrows her eyes.

Bonnie frowns and looks at Matt who shrugs. Tilting her head thrown off by his response, usually he would be more sensitive but this version of him doesn't seem to care about Caroline's reaction.

"Umm yeah." she turns back to Caroline "I take it you don't like her?"

"That's far from the issue Bon Bon." Katherine smirks.

"Oh." Bonnie says once it clicks, glancing back to the vampire for confirmation.

At first Katherine frowns but shakes it off remembering this isn't her Bonnie. Her Bonnie would have grinned and started to tease her relentlessly.

"If you two were anything like how you were in my world, all that bitching at each other was just the building of-"

"Bonnie!" Caroline shrieks, she expected something like this from her Bonnie. But this version of her sort of kind of friend seemed nicer. Except for when it came to Damon and Katherine, though the latter was just to an extent.

"Personally I expected Elena to dabble first, but this is interesting. You're not a prude or anything but I just never…." she trails off "The way you and Ty go at it, I just assumed that he would be it for you." Bonnie continues, seeing no point in holding back. A slight smile appearing on her face at the horrified look Caroline gives her before apologizing. She wasn't sure what it was about this place but she didn't really feel the need to filter herself.

"What about you?" Katherine asks, seeing that Stefan isn't going to come out and ask it, giving him a small smile when he looks at her.

Bonnie shrugs "I don't even know. My love life is really pathetic. The highlight of it" she stops and looks at Jeremy, raising an eyebrow at the puppy dog eyes she's getting in return "Jeremy was pretty much it." she lets out a breath as she looks away "Then we broke up and I never really went there with anyone else. Then Stefan showed up out of nowhere. Literally his interest came out of nowhere. There was no buildup whatsoever, one day he was still pining for Elena the next it was 'Will you go out with me?' I just" she shrugs "I didn't get it, it made no sense. And again" she looks up to Stefan "I'm not sure what you're like here but you don't take no for an answer."

"He likes a good chase." Katherine shrugs, knowing Bonnie's holding back.

Bonnie looks at Katherine "So you two were…"

"Yeah and then we broke up."

"So I'm dating your-"

"To be fair I'm dating yours."

Everyone watches with matching grins on their faces as a range of emotions flash across Bonnie's face. Before settling on one of a mixture of shock and confusion "Me and Lockwood?"

"Hey." Tyler frowns, finding himself offended at her reaction.

Katherine laughs "What, is he an asshole or something?" Suddenly curious about Bonnie's version of her boyfriend.

"Not anymore." Bonnie answers "But...still. How did I go from…" She trails off.

Everyone frowns when she stops talking and stares into space.

"Bonnie" Caroline stops when both Stefan and Katherine shush her.

"I think Bonnie is reaching out to me." She mutters looking back up to Stefan, standing up from her seat on the couch walking over to the wooden floor dropping down to her knees summoning a knife and salt. Crossing her legs watching as they land on the space in front of her. After making a circle she picks up the knife, raising a questioning eyebrow as she looks at everyone who stares back at her in shock "What?"

"Bon never really lets anyone see her practice." Matt shrugs.

"Oh," Bonnie mutters, figuring that, that may be the reason this version of herself doesn't look like the weight of the world is on her shoulders, before turning to Stefan holding up the knife waiting for him to take it "Blood sacrifice from someone that loves her. Something is blocking us."

Everyone watches as Stefan makes a gash in his hand, frowning when he doesn't heal until Bonnie mutters something under her breath making him stop bleeding. After exchanging glances everyone can tell that they're on the same page when it comes to Bonnie...either she's clearly been holding back when it comes to her skill over performing spells or that this Bonnie wasn't really the one to cross. While Stefan however smiles at the reveal. Everyone turns back to Bonnie when they hear her start to recite a spell watching as Stefan's blood rises from the floor, twisting into various words before dropping back to the ground as Bonnie gasps.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie comes out of her haze seeing Stefan, Katherine and Kol standing over her worry and concern radiating off of them.

"I'm fine." Bonnie assures, slightly thrown off by Kol's presence "But we have a problem." She whispers, not sure how they'll take the news.

"Well…" Katherine frowns.

"Bonnie doesn't want to come back."

Despite everyone feeling as though they've been punched in the gut, they all immediately turn to Stefan. Knowing that he has to be the one that's taking the news the hardest.

Bonnie looks up at Stefan seeing the heartbroken look on his face "I'm sorry." She whispers.

While Stefan feels as though he just had his heart ripped out of his chest, he manages to give Bonnie a small smile. Knowing that it's not her fault. Afterall it's not like she planned for any of this to happen.

While Bonnie on the other hand wonders what the hell is wrong with this version of herself. If this were her world, she wouldn't want to leave. It's her world that she would want to get out of but then a thought hits her.

"Who was the last person that saw Bonnie?"

"Pretty much everyone but…"

Bonnie frowns when Stefan trails off, following his gaze to see that he's staring at Kol who sighs as he says the name of the youngest Mikaelson.

"And where is Henrik?" Bonnie inquires.

"You're the one that likes to send people to 'Undisclosed Locations'. You tell me." Kol scoffs returning the frown Bonnie's giving him.

"So basically it's all up to Bonnie." Bonnie smiles "Perfect."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katherine snaps not liking what her tone implies.

"It means, that those idiots should've listened to me when I told them to not trust Qetsiyah. Just like we should've listened to you" she turns to Kol "about Silas. But nooo we just had to find the stupid cure. I should've just left when I had the chance. I should've found peace while I could have. You would still have your Bonnie and I would be free. If they think I'm going back to being their magical tool after this then they've all lost their damn minds. Or in your case, do whatever it is that you usually do because Bonnie is going to have to do all of the work." Bonnie huffs spinning on her heel going towards the door suddenly getting an idea "Kol, come with me."

Kol narrows his eyes watching Bonnie walk out of the door "She's obviously insane. I'm not going anywhere alone with her." He states when he sees everyone staring back at him clearly waiting for him to leave.

"Well in her defense, we do sound like idiots in her world." Matt points out casually suddenly feeling the need to come to her defense.


End file.
